


and if we bite each other, the pain is sweet

by kadies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, only angsty if you squint, soft n gentle gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadies/pseuds/kadies
Summary: prompt: "you make me want to be better."





	and if we bite each other, the pain is sweet

"You make me want to be better." 

This is uncharted territory. The conundrum of  _morals_ , of goodness versus badness, is usually left behind far before they reach this point in the game. Here, in the solitude of a basement laboratory that could be anywhere at all in the world, there's a painful sort of vulnerability. The concept of being alone like this creates a false sense of intimacy, imbues the space with the sanctitude of a confessional.

Machinery beeps softly in the background, and the world continues to move on, ignorant of two women whose orbits revolve in ever tightening circles. If Sombra trembles in this moment, after the fact, juts out her chin a little more defiantly, no one sees it but Angela.

Soft eyes trace Sombra's eyes, her nose, her mouth, the dark lashes casting faint shadows across cheekbones from the glow of her cybernetics. And her hand reaches out for the edge of a dusky jaw, the softness of her neck just below, hovers for a moment between them before it retreats back. It's another  _almost_ , another  _maybe_ , another  _could-have-been_. There are really no rules for this type of liaison between the varying shades of principle they each stand for except  **don't**. Whatever happens next, whatever answer Angela gives, it will form the shape of what's to come -- will determine whether another knot in the enigma that is Sombra will unravel in her hands.

She is afraid, as she's always been, of whatever comes after the fire. But  _oh_ , Angela remembers the warm brand of a smirk against her mouth, the lilac-tinged spark of heat. Sombra's knowing gaze is a slow burn in her chest, a bite and a lick that tastes of a slow demise; and if this is what it means to not go gently into that good night, maybe it's okay to let the matchstick paint her fingertips black.

The words, when they do finally come, are easy. "Don't want to be better because of me, or  _for_ me. Be better because you  _want to be_." And here Angela does reach out, even if it is only to touch the tips of her fingers to the other woman's -- to reassure her, to ground her.

"Or don't change at all. You are who you are, Sombra: whatever you want to be."

**Author's Note:**

> title from a poem by julio cortázar.  
> dedicated to maya.


End file.
